Currently, vacuum wastewater systems are used in passenger aircraft. For this purpose, the feces are transported from the toilet bowl via pipelines using an air flow, which may result from the differential pressure between outside air and cabin air in flight. These feces are then collected in so-called vacuum tanks (wastewater collection tanks). Because the differential pressure on board between outside air and cabin air may be too low for a delivery flow and/or may not be present at all in the event of low altitudes or service times on the ground, the wastewater collection tank may be evacuated using a vacuum generator, the “blower”, to build up a differential pressure. The vacuum wastewater system can be connected to a controller. The controller controls the system and allows the data exchange between the system and the aircraft.
A flushing device for a vacuum toilet having a nozzle configuration is known from DE 10 2007 031 903 A1. DE 10 2007 013 949 A1 discloses a flushing configuration and a method for vacuum toilets, wherein a partial vacuum generated for suctioning feces is also used to generate a desired flushing medium flow. A vacuum toilet system for transporting toilet wastewater and for collecting the wastewater in an aircraft is known from WO 2008/128952 A1.